The invention relates to a feed system for injection nozzles. In order to control the commencement of injection and the amount of fuel injected, which can also be determined by the injection duration, feed systems are known for internal combustion engines, which feed systems use speed transmitters, which are connected with the crankshaft and the camshaft, in order to determine the engine speed. The respective engine speed is fed to a computer which determines the commencement of the injection process and the injection quantity in connection with other parameters for the different cylinders. In order that the engine can be operated in an optimal manner at different speeds and under different operating conditions, it is necessary to determine the commencement of injection and the injection quantity as accurately as possible as a function of data relating specifically to the engine and of the respective operating conditions. Special synchronizing transmitters are required for this purpose in known arrangements which ensure that the different cylinders are injected with fuel in the correct sequence and at the correct time. A relatively great expenditure is required in this case because of the additionally required transmitters.